Superhero-Movie-Villians
This list contains villains death from superhero films Main antagonists are listed in bold I only added the movies I saw. If you have any additions feel free to add them here. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' - Disintegrated after Spider-Man and Gwen Stacey overloaded him with electricity. Ant-Man *'Darren Cross/Yellowjacket' - Killed when his suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing it and him to implode, shrink to small size, and explode into nothingness. Aquaman * Jesse Kane - Blew himself up after he trapped under a missile Avengers - Age of Ultron *Doctor List - Shot by Iron Man with a repulsor ray. *Wolfgang von Strucker - Head bashed against a wall by Ultron off-screen, who then wrote "PEACE" on the wall with his blood. *'Ultron' - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. Avengers - Infinity War *The Collector - Presumably killed by Thanos for the Aether. Debatable, as all that is seen after the illusion is his vault on Nowhere burning. *Ebony Maw - Sucked into space when Iron Man blasted a hole in the wall of his ship *Cull Obsidian - Sent flying into the Wakanda forcefield by Banner with a Hulkbuster arm *Proxima Midnight - Pushed by Scarlet Witch in front of a large alien ship with spiky wheels *Corvus Glaive - Impaled by Vision with his own weapon Avengers - Endgame * Thanos '- Decapitated by Thor * 2014 Nebula - Shot in the heart by Nebula * 2014 Cull Obsidian - Stomped on by Giant-Man * 2014 Ebony Maw - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet * 2014 Proxima Midnight - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet * 2014 Corvus Glaive - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet * '''2014 Thanos '- Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet Batman *Napier Hood (Blue) - Shot by a Policeman. *Lt. Eckhardt - Shot by Jack *Carl Grissom - Shot by Joker. *Bob the Goon - Shot by the Joker. *Tall Joker Goon - Killed by the Batman. *Lawrence The Goon - Jumped at Batman but crashed through the floor and fell to his death. *Belltower The Goon - Fell to his death after Batman threw him off the stairs of a building. *'''Jack Napier/The Joker - While he was hanging onto a helicopter high above ground, Batman tied a gargoyle to his foot, causing him to let go and fall to his death. Batman Returns *Devil Fire-Breather - Set on fire by Batman with the jet flare of his Batmobile. *Tattooed Strongman - Blown up by Batman with a bomb. *Fat Clown - Shot by the Penguin. *Sword Swalloer - Killed by Batman *Knifethrower - Killed by Batman *Organ Grinder - Killed by Batman *Max Shreck - Kissed by Catwoman with a taser between their mouths while Catwoman grabbed a metal fence, electrocuting Shreck. *'Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot/The Penguin' - Sent falling into a pool of toxic water by a swarm of bats. Batman Forever *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - When he flips his coin, Batman throws many coins at him, and trying to catch his original coin Two-Face loses his footing and falls down a shaft to his death, killing him on impact with the rocks below and sinking below the water. Batman & Robin *Dr. Jason Woodrue - Killed by Poison Ivy with a poisonous kiss. *Antonio Diego/Bane - Crushed by the telescope when Mr. Freeze sent it falling. Debatable. Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice *General Amajagh - Tackled through a building by Superman. *Anatoli Knyazev - Had his flamethrower pack damaged by Batman, causing him to incinerate. *Doomsday''' '- Stabbed through the chest by Superman with a Kryptonite spear, killing him. Batman Begins *Joe Chill - Shot by an assassin sent by Carmine Falcone. *Ra's al Ghul decoy - Killed by debris when Bruce set his home on fire. *'Henri Ducard/Ra's al Ghul''' - Killed when Gordon blasts the train tracks with the Tumbler, causing Ducard's train to crash and explode with him on it. The Dark Knight *Dopey - Shot in the back by Happy. *Chuckles - Shot by the Bank Manager with a shot gun. *Happy - Shot in the head by Grumpy. *Grumpy - Hit by a bus driven by the Joker's Bus Driver. *Joker Bus Driver - Shot by the Joker. *Bank Manager - Poisoned by the Joker. (Death debatable?) *Gambol - Slashed in the mouth by the Joker. *Lau - Burnt to death by the Joker. *Chechen - Killed by the Joker's henchmen. *Maroni's Driver - Shot by Two-Face *Salvatore "Sal" Maroni - Killed in a car crash after Two-Face shot the driver. Debatable. *Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Tackled off the edge of a building by Batman. The Dark Knight Rises *Phillip Stryver - Froze to death after Crane forced him onto an ice sheet. *Barsad - Shot by Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley *'Bane' - Blasted by Selina Kyle using the batpod. *'Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul' - Died when Batman shot her truck with the Batwing, causing it to crash with her in it. Black Panther *Limbani - Shot by Killmonger *Linda - Shot in the head by Killmonger as hostage of Klaue for Vibranium *Ulysees Klaue - Shot by Killmonger so he can take all the Vibranium to Wakanda *'N'Jadaka/Erik "Killmonger" Stevens' - Stabbed by T'Challa with a spear and refused medical help to avoid capture. Captain America - The First Avenger *Heinz Kruger - Committed suicide by cyanide pill in his tooth after Captain America subdued him. *Sturmbannführer Hutter - Disintegrated by Schmidt with a Tesseract-powered cannon when he realized that Red Skull planned to betray Hitler. *Gruppenführer Schneider - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon. *Oberst-Gruppenführer Roeder - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon *Velt - Disintegrated by Red Skull with his Tesseract pistol after he failed to defeat the Howling Commandos. Captain America - The Winter Soldier *Arnim Zola - Transferred his mind into a supercomputer when he died, and 44 years later was killed when S.H.I.E.L.D fired a missile at the base which blew up the supercomputer. *Jasper Sitwell - Thrown out of a window and in front of a moving truck by the Winter Soldier. *'Alexander Pierce' - Shot twice in the chest by Nick Fury. Captain America - Civil War *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones - Blew himself up with a suicide bomb on his vest, taking civilians with him (although he was trying to take Captain America with him instead). *Colonel Karpov - Drowned in a sink by Zemo. Captain Marvel * Minn-Erva - Shot by Maria Rambeau in her ship, blowing her up Dark Phoenix * Vuk '- Disintegrated by Jean Grey with Phoenix power, reducing her to ashes Deadpool *The Recruiter - Killed off-screen by Deadpool. *'Francis Freeman/Ajax - Shot by Deadpool. Deadpool 2 *Sergei Valishnikov - Hit by a truck. This was undone when Deadpool rewound time and killed him earlier *Daniel Frye - Shot in the head by Deadpool *Headmaster - Run over by Dopinder *Sergei Valishnikov - Knife thrown at his head by Deadpool after going back in time *Deadpool (Origins) - Shot multiple times by Deadpool Doctor Strange *Lucian - While in the astral plane, electrocuted by Strange with defibrillator energy. *'Kaecilius' - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. Debatable; the exact nature of this is not revealed and he may still be alive (though when he is last seen, particles are still flying off him so it is debatable) Fantastic Four 2015 * Victor von Doom '- Punched into the portal beam by Thing, disintegrating hhim Guardians of the Galaxy *The Other - Head twisted 180 degrees by Ronan with the power of his hammer. *Korath the Pursuer - Killed when Drax tore out a cybernetic part of his head. *'Ronan the Accuser - Disintegrated by Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket with the power of the Orb Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Abilisk - Stabbed in the throat and sliced open by Gamora. * Brahl, Scrote, Narblik, and Halfnut - Killed by Yondu with his arrow. * Retch - Thrown off a catwalk by Groot * Gef and Vorker - Killed by Yondu with his arrow (Vorker offscreen) * Taserface - Killed in the destruction of the Eclector caused by Yondu. * Ego - Disintegrated when Groot destroyed his brain with Rocket's bomb. Hellboy 2019 * Nimue the Blood Queen '- Decapitated by King Arthur with his sword (resurrected when Gruagach gathered all her body parts) * Camazotz - Impaled on the edge of a boxing ring by Hellboy * Lord Adam Glaren - Decapitated by a giant * Gruagach - Shrunk by Nimue until he was small that he popped like a balloon * '''Nimue the Blood Queen '- Decapitated by Hellboy with King Arthur's sword Hulk * 'David Banner/Absorbing Man '- Blown up by a Gamma Charge Bomb, launched by General Ross Iron Man *Omar - Shot by Stane's men. *Ahmed - Shot by Stane's men *Raza Hamidmi Al-Wazar - Presumably shot by Stane's men. Debatable *'''Obadiah "Obi" Stane/Iron Monger - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him and his Iron Monger armor falling through the roof into the large arc reactor, obliterating him. Iron Man 2 *'Ivan Vanko/Whiplash' - Fatally wounded in the explosion caused by Iron Man and War Machine's repulsor beams. He then detonated an explosive on the armor of him and all of his Hammer Drones in an attempt to kill Iron Man. Iron Man 3 *Ellen Brandt - Killed in an explosion caused by Iron Man putting metal dog tags in a microwave. *Eric Savin - Killed by Iron Man with a unibeam blast to the chest. *'Aldrich Killian '- After being injured and making his Extremis unstable in his fight against Tony, he was destroyed by Pepper with a repulsor beam using an arm from an Iron Man suit. Justice League * Steppenwolf '''- Sended back on Apokolips while parademons were eating him. Debatable Man of Steel *Faora-Ul - Died when her spaceship crashed into a building * '''General Dru-Zod - Neck snapped by Superman. Shazam! * Seven Deadly Sins - Disintegrated when Billy ripped Sivana's eye out Spider-Man *Dennis Carradine - Tripped and fell out of a window, falling to his death. *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' - Impales himself on a wall with his glider's blades in a botched attempt to skewer Peter Parker. Spider-Man 2 *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' - After Spider-Man persuaded him to destroy his project, Doc Ock drowns it in the river. He is killed during the process, redeeming himself. Spider-Man 3 *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom' - Spider-Man threw a pumpkin bomb at the symbiote, but Eddie jumped in the way in an attempt to rebond with the material. The resulting explosion killed them both. Spider-Man - Homecoming * Jackson Brice - Disintegrated by Adrian Toomes with a Chitauri gun thinking it was the anti-gravity gun. Spider-Man - Far From Home * Quentin Beck/Mysterio '- Tried to shoot Spider-Man but Spider-Man twisted his arm causing Mysterio to accidently shoot himself in the chest Spider-Man - Into the Spider-Verse * Aaron Davis/Prowler - Shot in back by Kingpin, as he refused to kill his nephew Miles * Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Head smashed by Spider-Ham with a hammer (Debatable) * Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Hit by a bus (Debatabe) Suicide Squad *Incubus - Destroyed in the explosion caused by Edwards. *'Enchantress - Heart crushed by Flag in order to free June. Thor *Hailstrum - Hammer thrown at his head by Thor, crushing his skull. *Raze - Stabbed by Loki. *The Destroyer - Blown up by Thor. *Grundroth - Decapitated by Heimdall. *King Laufey - Vaporized by Loki with an energy wave from his staff Thor: Ragnarok *Surtur - Head destroyed by Thor with his hammer. He was revived when Loki put his crown in the Eternal Flame. *Topaz - Crashed her ship while distracted by fireworks set off by Banner. *'Hela Odinsdottir' - Stabbed by Surtur with the Twilight Sword, destroying her on impact. *Surtur - Destroyed along with Asgard when he stabbed its ground with the Twilight Sword. Thor: The Dark World *Algrim - Destroyed by Loki detonating a black hole grenade on him *'Malekith' - Crushed when Selvig teleported his ship to fall on top of him Venom * Treeze - Head eaten by Venom * Carlton Drake '- Incinerated when Venom blew up his rocket * '''Riot '- Disintegrated when Venom blew up Drake's rocket * Burglar - Face eaten by Venom X-Men Origins - Wolverine * Agent Zero - Blown up inside his helicopter by Wolverine igniting a trail of fuel with his claws. The Wolverine * Shingen Yashida - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. * Viper - Suspended by her throat by Yukio with a wire, then killed when Yukio set a counterweight to collide with her head * '''Ichiro Yashida - Thrown over the mountainside by Wolverine Logan * Zander Rice - Shot in the throat by Logan * Donald Pierce - Killed by the combined powers of the mutant children; they telekinetically forced him to the ground, trapped him in grass, froze and electrocuted him. * X-24 - Shot in the head by Laura with an adamantium bullet. Wonder Woman * General Erich Ludendorff - Impaled by Wonder Woman with her sword * Ares - Destroyed by Wonder Woman with the power of her gauntlets, combined with his lightning that she absorbed X-Men * Toad - Struck by Storm with lightning, sending him flying over the edge to a watery grave. * Victor Creed (Sabretooth) - Blasted over the edge of the Statue of Liberty by Cyclops, crashing through the boat below. X2 - X-Men United * Yuriko Oyama (Lady Deathstrike) - Injected by Wolverine with adamantium, killing her when the metal cooled. * Sergeant Lyman - Killed along with the rest of Stryker's men when Magneto used his power to pull the pins off their grenades, causing them to explode. * Jason Stryker - Killed by falling rubble as a result of Jean Grey inadvertently damaging the dam while fighting a brainwashed Cyclops. * William Stryker - Chained to a wall by Magneto and Wolverine, killed when the dam burst and flooded the area. Xavier implies that the sheer mass and pressure of the water obliterated him outright rather than drowning him. X-Men - The Last Stand * Spike - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. * Phat - Frozen by Bobby, then shattered by Colossus. (Only seen in a deleted scene) * Callisto - Thrown against a metal fence then zapped by Storm with electricity, electrocuting her. * Kid Omega (Quill) - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave. * Arclight - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave. * Psylocke - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave. * Juggernaut - Presumably disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave, as he was unconscious in the lab at the time it was destroyed. * Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix) - Stabbed in the stomach by Wolverine with his claws. Logan was very hesitant but was forced to kill her. X-Men - First Class * Sebastian Shaw - Killed when Magneto sent a Nazi coin through his brain. X-Men - Days of Future Past * Azazel, Angel Salvadore, Emma Frost, and Riptide - Experimented on and killed by Trask before the past events of the film, setting the story in motion. (Both timelines) * Erik Lensherr (Magneto) - Stabbed by a stray piece of Sentinel from when he and Storm blew up some Sentinels, mortally wounding him. (Original timeline) * Sentinels - Erased from existence when Mystique chose to not shoot Trask. (Revised timeline) X-Men - Apocalypse * Famine - Accidently killed herself while defending Apocalypse. (Takes place in prologue) * War - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) * Pestilence - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) * Death - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) * Weapon X Soldiers - Slashed by Wolverine. * Warren Worthington III (Angel) - Attempted to attack the X-Men on their jet. He lunged at Night Crawler, who teleported before Angel reached him. He was then trapped inside the jet and was killed when it crashed into the ground below due to Jean's telekinesis. * En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) - Attempted to kidnap Xavier again. However Magneto, Cyclops and Storm defended him and weakened Apocalypse. With his armour removed, Jean Grey used her Dark Phoenix powers to disintegrate him. Category:Other